The Rise of Scourge
This is a single book by Erin Hunter following the life of Scourge, Firestar's evil older half-brother. The cover can be seen under New Pictures. The following is from the back of the comic book: When kittypet Tiny crosses paths with some wild forest cats defending their territory, he is left with scars-and a bitter, deep-seated grudge. As his reputation grows among the strays and loners that live in the dirty brick alleyways of Twolegplace, he changes his name to Scourge and puts everything about his old life behind him-except his deadly desire for revenge. The book begins with Scourge introducing himself and his family. His mother is Quince, an old, gray queen with yellow eyes who is still alive, according to Erin Hunter. He has two siblings: Ruby, who is identical to her mother and Socks, a green-eyed, black tom with a white tail-tip, paws and muzzle. Scourge is a blue-eyed, black tom with one white paw, and is noted for being small. Socks and Ruby are always playing with each other, but then, when they accidentally knock him down (they hate playing with him, so it really was an accident), their mom scolds them, saying that they shouldn't play with him like that. The kittens then state that Tiny is weak and little, making it boring for them to play with him. This makes Tiny feel sad about his size. The next day, Quince tells the kits that they will be going in the backyard for the first time, and the kits get excited to explore. The Twolegs put bell collars on them, and the kits, enjoying the bells' sound, begin to play. But curious Tiny is left out as usual, and he begins exploring. Suddenly, he sees a hole at the bottom of the fence, and as he peeks out, he sees the woods (ThunderClan territory). He is called over by Quince, and he sees his siblings playing with a kittypet toy. Tiny asks Ruby if he can play, and she reluctantly agrees. But as he observes how to play first, he wonders why they are batting at the fur rather than catching it. He grabs the fur toy out of the Twoleg kit's hand and pulls it away, much to the Twoleg's dismay and the kits' anger. Socks snatches it away from him, and Tiny is upset.Quince says ten to Socks and ruby to be nice. then Ruby says to Tiny a lie that unwanted kits are drowned,Tiny run into the forest when he meet a patrol made from Bluefur,Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw.Thistleclaw says that the kit must learn a lesson and asks his aprentincce Tigerpaw to attack .Tiny is almost only being saved by bluefur.tiny aventures in the twoleg place when he meet a old she-cat .He shears with her a small chicken.Lately, he meet a dog that his teeth has just fallen ,dog's teeth has stuch in his collar.then Tiny meet with 2 cats ,bone and brich.bone asks Tiny if he kan killa dog.tiny then says a lie that he can.then Bone send Tiny to a dog to kill him ,Tiny' shadow is so large that scare the dog .then Tiny renames scourge and became the leader of bloodclan.later,Scourge neet with socks and ruby,they beg Scourge for food.scourge says that it not his fault that they are stupid or weak to find food .ruby then asks if blood means everything . Scourge then let them some food before they are chased off. on the cover of the book ,Scourege batles with tigerstar,killing him and finally said ''i got my revenge